


Vibranium

by wolfie_slays



Series: Tumblr Christmas Drabbles [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But They're Happy Tears, Christmas Fluff, Crying, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, peter cries a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: A fluffy, somewhat Christmassy, starker proposal, requested by @/fandomislovefandomislife2000 on tumblr :)





	Vibranium

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr @/sluttystarker

“I love you.” Peter mumbled into Tony’s bare chest. “I love you so damn much.”

“Well that’s good, because I love you too.” Tony grinned as he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair, playing absently with his messy curls. “A lot.”

There was a Christmas movie playing on the huge TV, but neither one was paying attention, too busy appreciating what time they had together, alone. 

“You excited for tomorrow?” Tony asked softly. “It’s gonna be busy.”

Tony had insisted that all the Avengers spend Christmas together at the tower; he knew too well what it was like to spend Christmas alone, and wanted them all to feel as though they were surrounded by people that loved them. 

“Yeah, of course.” Peter nodded. “It’s just- it’s a lot. I know it’s selfish, but I want you all to myself. I don’t wanna share.”

“You’re cute.” Tony chuckled. “You’ve got me, sweetheart. I’m all yours.”

“But no one knows about us.” Peter sighed, trailing his fingers down Tony’s bare arm. “I know it’s for the best, I really do, it’s just that sometimes I just wanna shout it out, that you’re mine and I’m yours and _I love you_.”

Tony let out a pained noise and wrapped an arm around Peter’s shoulders, his other hand coming up to brush away the tears that’d slipped from the boy’s honey brown eyes. 

“You’re a sap.” Tony said, his voice thick. “Please don’t cry.”

“Sorry.” Peter mumbled, his face reddening slightly as he moved into Tony’s touch. “I know I’m overly emotional, and clingy, but I’m just so _scared_ Tony, I’m scared you’ll realise I’m just a kid, that I’m not worth your time, and that I’ll just be left in the dust, and I’ll never find anyone like you ever again-”

Tony cut off Peter’s ramblings with a soft kiss, light and gentle, but full of desperate love. 

“I could never do that to you, Peter.” Tony whispered against his lips. “Jeez kid, you’re- you’re my _everything_ , you put up with everything about me, you still loved me after realising I wasn’t the man you thought I was. I’ve never had anyone like you. There won’t ever be anyone like you.”

“My _god,_ Tony.” Peter sniffled, looking up at his boyfriend with shining eyes. “You spend your life giving the cameras fake smiles, having to tell people things you don’t mean, and then you look at me like _that_ , and you say stuff and I know you _mean it_ and I didn’t think I could fall in love with you any more, but apparently I can.”

“You’re rambling.” Tony noted, though his eyes were soft, hands caressing Peter’s face. “Did you know you do that a lot?”

“Yeah.” Peter giggled wetly. “Yeah, you’ve said, but then again you’re just as bad.”

Tony kept stroking gently down Peter’s jawline, eyes slightly glazed, as if he were thinking something over, the set of his shoulders tense enough to set Peter slightly on edge. He reached up to grab Tony’s hand, intertwining their fingers. 

“What is it, Tony?” Peter whispered. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to do something now.” Tony said decisively, though there was a tremor in his voice. “And it might mess everything up, but I honestly can’t _not_ do it.”

“ _Tony_.”

Tony disentangled himself from Peter’s embrace and leaned over to his bedside table, pulling open the top drawer and rummaging around towards the back; it wasn’t till Tony turned round to face Peter that the boy realised what was happening, a dark red velvet box clutched in those capable hands that he loved so much. Peter felt this eyes fill with tears before Tony could say anything. 

“This is insane.” Peter murmured. “Tony, you’re _insane_.”

“I won’t ask, if you don’t want me to.” Tony said, dark eyes boring into Peter’s. “Tell me you don’t want me to ask.”

“If you don’t ask me, I’ll never talk to you again.”

Tony chuckled, but his gaze was earnest, open, scared, and Peter felt his heart swell; Tony reserved that look solely for him, full of love and emotion. The older man flipped the lid of the ring box open to reveal a black and sliver band, clearly vibranium, shimmering in the low light of the bedroom. 

“I know this is a massive step for someone so young, but- you’re it for me, Peter, this is it, no one can ever be as _good_ as you, no one has ever loved me like you do- fuck, Peter Parker, will you marry me?”

Peter gaped for a second, before rolling over and pulling himself up, pressing a harsh kiss to Tony’s lips, taking the older man by surprise with a indignant _hmph!_

“Of course I’ll marry you, you goddamn sap.” Peter sniffled. “Jesus _fuck_ , of course I’ll marry you.”

Tony grinned, steadfastly ignoring the tears that were threatening to spill from his own eyes, and took Peter’s hand, slipping the ring onto his thin finger. The digital clock on the wall beeped as he did so, and Peter smiled. 

“Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas, Peter.”


End file.
